


Church Camp

by criesmom



Series: Sub!Series [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Sitting, Loss of Virginity, kinda ?? idk it's a church camp, reader is afab but can identify as anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criesmom/pseuds/criesmom
Summary: You and Joshua have known each other through church and youth group for years, and when you are asked to be leaders at a church camp things get a bit wild





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have been dreaming of this for so long listen okay this is what got me Really into svt the thought of absolutely wrecking Hong Jisoo (s/o to @dimplesjae and That One Fancam of him performing Aju Nice)

Joshua was the classic church kid; polite, timid, clean cut, and – most notably – always playing the guitar. In the past it had annoyed you to no end, the constant guitar playing. But after his parents came over for Sunday dinner after church one day, you finally saw him without his guitar and he had turned out to be a pretty decent guy.

You wouldn’t say you were best friends, but the two of you were close in the way you sat together in classes and hung out at youth group. You just didn’t go out of your way to spend time outside of school or church.

As you got into your late teens; a time when you were getting ready to graduate, the two of you became youth group leaders, supervising a bunch of screaming twelve and thirteen year olds every Friday after school. Joshua kept his clean cut good boy vibe, whereas you were starting to get a bit messier. You still went to church and youth group, but boys were becoming increasingly interesting. Specifically, kissing them was getting interesting.

And so when Joshua still hadn’t had as much as his first kiss, you had done just about everything you could think of. Of course, you didn’t think this was really something you would ever talk to Joshua about, seeing as you weren’t that close. But as you sat on his bunk in the leaders’ cabin on the youth group camp you had be asked to help supervise, you found yourself opening up a little to him.

He was sitting in the middle of the bed, back against the wall and legs hanging off the edge while you slouched against the head of the bed, legs resting in his lap. Everyone had gone to bed a while ago, whereas you had stayed up in your shared bunk room. The lamp was turned on with the main light off and you were talking about nothing and everything. You found yourself thankful you were the only two leaders so you weren’t keeping anyone else up. The adult supervisors were closer to the younger kids in the other building.

“I don’t know,” you said, looking up at the bunk above you and sighing. “I’m ready to graduate but I’m also not. Like it’s exciting but it’s scary, you know?”

He nodded, looking down at your shins. “There’s so much we haven’t experienced in high school, so it’s understandable you’re scared of life beyond this.”

You thought about this, propping yourself up on your elbows to look at him. “I don’t think it’s that, it’s more losing the familiarity.”

He looked at you, one eyebrow raised. “You don’t think you have more to experience?”

You laughed a little, heaving yourself up and sitting cross legged next to him, feeling closer to him than you had before despite no longer having physical contact. “Nah the whole freshman sexual awakening stereotype doesn’t really apply to me.”

You assumed by the shocked expression his face that this wasn’t what he was talking about.

“Guess we had different high school experiences then,” you said, trying to diffuse the awkward silence that had followed.

“ _Very_ different,” he said, swallowing a little harder than was natural. You watched his Adam’s apple bob and found yourself licking your lips before you could stop.

“What do you mean, _very_ different?”

He cleared his throat delicately. “Well, you’re implying that you’ve …”

“Had sex?” you finished for him, and he blushed.

“Yeah.”

“And?” your heartbeat was speeding up and you couldn’t stop your eyes glancing down to his lips every so often.

“I’ve never even kissed anyone.”

You felt your eyebrows rising. “Wow. I mean, that’s not a bad thing, but wow.”

He shrugged but he was still blushing, looking down at his shoes off the edge of the bed. “Oppourtunity never presented itself, so …” he trailed off again.

You tried to figure out how to word the thought you had had in response to this. “I mean, not to make it weird, or whatever. But if you wanted to get it out of the way –”

He looked at you suddenly, face slightly horrified. “Sex?”

“No, no,” you hurried to cover yourself, but thought it over. “Well, if you wanted to yeah. But I was meaning kissing.”

He looked as though he didn’t know how to respond. “I don’t …” He didn’t bother finishing.

“I just mean, if you want to get your first kiss out of the way I’m willing to help out? Sounds weird when you put it like that, um.”

“Okay,” his voice was very small. “Okay yeah, get it out of the way.”

He swallowed hard again, though this time you didn’t feel quite as bad when you watched his Adam’s apple go up and down again. “Cool.”

He shifted his weight a little and turned his head to face you better, absent-mindedly licking his lips. After a moment of him trying to figure out what to do with his hands, you swiftly cupped a hand on his jaw and pressed your lips to his, leaning forward a little to reach. You could tell he was still trying to think what to do with his hands before he settled them gingerly on your hips, making you smile against his lips. You held your lips on his for a moment before pulling back, just enough that your lips weren’t touching anymore but your face was still very close to his.

You brushed his fringe back from his face a little. “People like to hype it up a lot, but it’s really not that big of a deal.”

He smiled a little, licking his lips as he went. “Yeah, that was nice.”

You bit your lip, not really knowing what to do next; if you should kiss him again or leave it at that. Before you could decide, you saw that he was looking at your lips while still licking his own. You smirked before pushing your lips back to his.

There was more movement to this kiss, and his lips were soft against yours, a little clumsy but getting better. Your hand slid around to the back of his head to comb through his hair as he rubbed experimental circles into your hips. After a while, you tested the waters by swiping your tongue across his bottom lip, making him gasp in surprise a little. Before he could process what you had done, you worked your tongue into his mouth.

The kiss got a lot sloppier, as he adjusted and tried to mimic what you were doing with your tongue, so you went slowly at first, getting him accustomed to what he was doing. But as it got sloppier, it got more heated, with his fingers applying more pressure to your hips and with both your hands in his hair. When you swung a leg over his to straddle his lap, he left out a soft moan and abruptly pulled away, hitting his head on the wall behind him.

“Ow.” He took one hand from your hips to rub the back of his head, pushing your hands from his hair.

You moved your hands down to rest against his shoulders, waiting for him to open his eyes while he recovered.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, you just gave me a fright.” He looked embarrassed.

You gave him a soft peck. “Sorry about that. Do you want to stop?”

He put his hand back on your hip. “Do you?”

You rubbed your hands up and down his chest, feeling the hint of muscle under his shirt. “No.”

He nodded, still looking a bit unsure. “Neither do I.”

You closed the distance between you again, this time going straight for an open mouthed kiss, his tongue a lot more confident than it had been. His hands kept twitching a little on your hips, like he wanted to move them up and down your back but didn’t want to push his luck. Knowing he wouldn’t move things along, you took it into your own hands by pushing yourself up his legs, moving your crotch closer to his.

Where you were expecting to get him further along, you found yourself grinding on his already hard dick. The both of you moaned into each other’s mouths then stilled.

“Is that?”

“I got excited.”

“Clearly.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be.” You held his face in both your hands, resting your forehead against his as you dropped your voice to a whisper. “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.”

He looked ready to cry and his voice was desperate. “I _do_ want to.”

The neediness in his voice spurred you on, reconnecting your lips and grinding your hips down against his, making him squirm a little at the contact. His hips started to buck involuntarily against yours, and you felt a slick pooling in your core, dampening your underwear.

His consistency in the kiss started faltering and he broke it, resting his head back against the wall with his eyes screwed shut. “Oh my gosh, don’t stop.”

You did stop, however, making him whimper and look at you through hooded eyes.

“Please.”

You shook your head. “You’re not going to cum in your pants like a thirteen-year-old jerking it when his parents are out.” You thought for a moment. “How far are you comfortable going?” he just shrugged, making you sigh frustratedly. “You gotta tell me, that’s how consent works.”

“Oh, uh. I’m fine with whatever.”

You rolled your eyes got off his lap, gesturing for him to lie down on the bed with his head on the pillow, which he did so willingly.

“Are you comfortable having sex with me right now?”

He moaned a little and bucked his hips in response.

“Good. How far along are you?”

He shut his eyes again, hands balled in fists at his sides. “Pretty close.”

You sighed, being only in the early stages of your arousal. “Okay, feel free to say no because I don’t wanna push you, but can I sit on your face?”

He whined, bucking his hips again and nodding furiously.

“Cool, thanks.” You got off the bed to take of your shorts, dropping your underwear with them. You got back onto the bunk, carefully positioning yourself so that your knees were either side of his head and your core was hovering over his face. He still didn’t know what to do with your hands so you reached back and guided them to curl around your legs.

He stared up at your core, opening and closing his mouth several times before he spoke. “I don’t know what to do.”

You threaded your fingers through his hair, trying to comfort him. “It’s pretty straightforward, just suck my clit.”

He made eye contact with you, the sight turning you on even more. “I don’t know how to find it.”

You chuckled a little as he blushed further, but moved your hand to point it out, sighing when your finger made contact with it. You got carried away for a moment, rubbing circles as your eyes closed and you hummed in pleasure. As the pressure started to build, he latched his mouth onto your clit, making you open your eyes again and look down at him, moving your hand back to his hair and lowering yourself a little so he didn’t have to crane his neck.

He started off a little rough, but you told him to be softer and he did as you said, willing you to put more of your weight on him by pulling you down softly. He started to tease your clit with his tongue as he sucked it lightly, making you whimper above him and grind down onto his face a little.

He opened his mouth a little further and licked from your entrance all the way up to take your clit back between his lips. You placed a hand on the wall in front of you to steady yourself, rocking your hips harder onto his mouth and letting out a choked moan.

After he did this a couple more times, you forced yourself to lift off his face. He sighed a little as the cold air hit his face, blinking up at you as you panted.

“Just checking you don’t have an STD do you?”

He had that shocked look on his face again, full of the kind of innocence that make you want to wreck him. “No, why would you …”

“I’m on the pill but that does nothing for STDs. Just checking.”

He nodded slowly as you half crawled down his body to where his erection was still making a tent in his pants. You undid the bow he had made in the drawstring and started to pull his pyjama pants down his legs, him lifting his hips to help. He kicked them off, letting them fall to the floor as you looked down at his dick, straining against his boxers.

You wrapped your hand around him as best you could through the material and started to pump slowly. You weren’t quite sure, but you thought he might have sworn through his teeth as he threw his head back.

“I’m not gonna last.”

You removed your hand and worked on pulling his boxers off, watching as his dick sprang free from them. The tip of it was reddened and dripping with precum and the cold air hitting it made him hiss.

You lifted yourself from his legs and hovered above him, your core dangerously close to his tip. The room was getting stuffy and a sheen of sweat had come up over the both of you. You decided to pull your pyjama shirt over your head, leaving you completely naked above him.

His mouth fell open at the sight of you and his eyes moved all over your body, not sure where he should be looking. His hands were in fists again at his sides so you took them in your own and placed them on your hips.

“Are you ready?”

He nodded furiously, biting his lip hard. You nodded back at him and slowly, slowly lowered yourself down on him. He let out a low, constricted moan, tyring his best not to thrust up into you. Once you had his entire length inside you, you leant forward and placed your hands on his chest for support, shifting your hips to adjust to his size and inadvertently making him moan.

When you were comfortable, you looked down at him. His mouth was moving as though he was stuttering, but no sound was coming out.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine I’m good um. Are you okay?”

You smiled at him, leaning down to give him a quick kiss through his subsequent moan. “I’m great. Can I start moving?”

He just nodded, biting his lip so hard you were amazed he wasn’t drawing blood. You started to slowly rock your hips, still leaning against his chest to push down on him better but moving as slowly as you could bare. After just a minute he was a sweaty, whimpering mess under you, hands rubbing up and down your thighs as he squirmed and bucked up into you.

“Please,” his voice was shaky and full of need. “Please go faster.”

The look in his eyes – so turned on he was almost in pain – made you cave in and you lifted yourself up so that only the head of his dick was still inside. He whined a little too loudly at the loss before you slammed yourself down, making his head and shoulders lift from the mattress in a knee jerk reaction.

“Oh _wow_ ,” he groaned, voice getting ragged. “That feels so good.”

He was extremely close – closer than you were. Rather than doing the same thing, you started to bounce on him, angling your hips so that he hit your g spot with every down movement. He was mumbling praise to you through moans and you could feel your orgasm building.

You grasped his hand and moved it to your core, positioning his thumb over your clit. “Rub.”

It took him a second to understand what you wanted, but when it processed properly he started to rub sloppy, uneven circles into you as his hips lost their control and his bucks became shaky thrusts. As you lowered yourself, his hips pushed him deeper inside you, and soon you were cumming, clenching around his dick and gritting your teeth to stop yourself from yelling in ecstasy.

He followed soon after, spurting inside you as you continued to roll your hips, milking him as much as you could. When you felt yourself going into over sensitivity, you fell forward onto his still clothed torso, breathing heavily and your eyelids drooping.

As both your breathing calmed a little, he started to rub up and down your spine, humming a song you couldn’t recognise. You propped yourself up on his stomach and looked at him. He was smiling softly, clearly happy and tired from everything. You became aware that he was still inside you and slowly dismounted, wincing a little as the muscle on the inside of your thighs was stretched. You hastily pulled on your knickers and a shirt, telling him you would be back before running in the dark to the toilet block.

After peeing faster than you had ever peed before, you looked at yourself in the mirror as you washed your hands. You smiled at your reflection, looking thoroughly fucked out. Splashing some water on your face before you left, you then ran back into the leaders’ cabin, crouching down by your suitcase to get a fresh pair of underwear. When you turned to look at Joshua’s bunk, he seemed to be asleep, turned on his side to face your bunk beside his. You smiled fondly at him, turned out the lamp and climbed into your bunk.

As you adjusted to the dim light, you saw he had opened his eyes and was now looking at you. He reached a hand out to you over the space between your bunks and you took it in your own, giving his fingers a light squeeze.

“Thank you for this,” he said, voice hoarse and thick with sleep.

“Any time, I’m happy to help.”

He chuckled, closing his eyes. “Goodnight.”

“Night.” You squeezed his hand once more before it went limp in yours, falling asleep quickly after him.


End file.
